


Sweet Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no lo hizo. ¡No pudo hacerlo! Él lo amaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrelBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/gifts).



.

.

Confusión, dolor de cabeza, sabor de boca desagradable, estómago ausente, desorientación.

Síntomas de que había despertado en el último lugar donde hubiera querido hacerlo.

Se desperezó mirando la horrorosa prenda que le había servido de manta durante sabrá Dios cuantas noches. El hedor a orines y podredumbre rápidamente inundo sus fosas nasales. Hizo un primer intento de levantarse pero falló, unas manos desnudas, deformes como garras se aferraron a él para impedir su huída, seguramente no era mas que otro adicto buscando a su compañero de dosis. Se soltó finalmente con un movimiento y se incorporó, quizá lo hiciera demasiado aprisa puesto que pronto todo su mundo se derrumbó.

Avanzó, dando tumbos hasta conseguir escapar de ese espantoso lugar, busco en los bolsillos, no llevaba nada consigo salvo una única llave y un teléfono celular que no podía reconocer como suyo. No le dio importancia, no tenía pensado llamar a nadie, en ese estado lo mejor era no llamar a nadie. Aliso sus prendas consistentes en una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, se pasó las manos por los rizos sintiéndolos sucios y pegajosos, miró sus manos, cansadas, dubitativas. Hizo un segundo intento por recordar qué pudo ser lo que lo llevara a ese lugar y solo logro pensar en las nuevas buenas de John, se mudaría esa semana.

Si eso no era meritorio a encajarse una aguja o inhalar todos los cristales del mundo no se le ocurría otra cosa que si lo pudiera ser. Buscó en las calles aledañas a su contacto; tenía vagabundos en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad a quienes pagaba por sus servicios de ojos y oídos aunque en este preciso segundo, se le ocurría que podía recurrir a ellos para que le encontrarán una manera de volver a su hogar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? El celular decía que era jueves, el doctor se marcharía el sábado.

Recordaba el júbilo en la mirada de John al transmitir la noticia, la discreta pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro, manos sudorosas, apretadas en torno a sus muslos, todo él era un manojo de nervios, síntoma claro de que en efecto. Se marcharía de la ciudad y quería que fuera él, el primero en saberlo. Su contacto brinco en su sitio tan pronto como lo reconoció, detrás de él otros salieron corriendo, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba?

—¿Se...Señor Holmes?

—Necesito volver a Baker

—¿E...está seguro de querer hacerlo? El inspector Lestrade aún debe tener custodiado el lugar

—¿Que? —miró lo enrojecido de sus ojos, el ligero tic en la comisura de los labios, dedujo con rapidez que debía estar igual o peor de drogado que él— No me importa lo que tengas que decir, necesito llegar ahí así que consígueme algo —el hombre lo miró de nuevo, ejerciendo un juicio que no le gustó pero acató la orden— un abrigo largo, sombrero de ala corta, barba y bigote falsos sobre los que insistió para ocultar su rostro, además de unos cuantos billetes para pagar el viaje de ahí a su destino, todo lo entrego a sus manos junto con esa expresión sombría que el detective ya no sabía como debía interpretar.

Abordó el vehículo. En el interior del abrigo encontró un cuchillo de asalto y una revolver de cañón corto. ¿Pero qué demonios creía ese sujeto que debía hacer con eso? Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las imágenes de los últimos días, minutos u horas; no recordaba nada, si lo pensaba con detenimiento creía retener el rostro de Moriarty junto con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le hacia enfadar.

—¿Seguro quiere que lo deje aquí señor? ¿Qué es, reportero? Le advierto que la policía no dejara que se acerque a no ser que tenga información sobre ese tal, Sherlock Holmes.

Las palabras del taxista lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones introduciéndolo en un estado similar a la paranoia, pagó el viaje, se ajustó el abrigo y sin más procedió a mirar a diestra y siniestra por si en efecto había alguien cuidando el acceso a su domicilio. Introdujo la llave que para su sorpresa pertenecía al cerrojo, giro el pomo y abrió la puerta.

La oscuridad aunada al silencio le pareció sospechosa pero aún así siguió por delante. Se desprendió del disfraz, el escenario le produjo jaqueca, no podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo ahí pero aparentemente había alguien más que si lo hacía.

—¡Pero como se atreve a regresar aquí! —acusó la Señora Hudson luego de que lo encontrara en el piso— los cabellos revueltos, la mirada ardiente, estrujó lo que parecía ser un pañuelo y luego le apunto con el dedo. —¡Debería agradecer que por el respeto que tengo, no a usted sino a su madre, no me atreva a llamar a la policía en este preciso segundo, pero hágame el favor de salir de aquí de inmediato!

—¿Pero de qué?

—¡Lestrade dijo que volvería, yo que jamás se atrevería, evidentemente nunca lo llegué a conocer como creí.

Comenzó a empujarlo de regreso por donde había entrado a medida que seguía gritando.

—¡Solo dígame como! ¡Cómo pudo hacerle eso a John! —¿Hacer a John? ¡Pero de qué demonios...—la señora levantó el puño, él le tomó ventaja, la introdujo en la que hasta ahora había sido su habitación personal. La pobre mujer tembló de la cabeza a los pies, aterrada e indignada, cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que fuera que le creyera capaz de hacer.

—Señora Hudson por favor contrólese y deje de temerme así, no entiendo lo que está diciendo ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Por Dios Sherlock! Que has hecho. —sobre el cuerpo de ambos se encontraba una diminuta cámara, propiedad de su hermano y colocada ahí para controlar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre la mujer. Le pareció recordar algo, una habitación austera, luces intermitentes y también una cámara, la cabeza le punzo de nuevo, perdió el equilibrio pero llegados a este punto, no había mucho más que perder.

—Sal de aquí querido, no pudo ayudarte más, no después de esto. —Sherlock la miro a la cara, era la viva imagen del temor— Ambos sabemos que la deuda que tenía contigo la he pagado con creces, ahora vete de aquí, no hay nada que soporte menos que llegar a verte tras las rejas.

Obedeció, mas por dejar de torturarla que por comprender una solo palabra, no avanzo demasiado antes de que un vehículo se acercara a él en la acera, lo reconoció de inmediato; las placas del gobierno, los vidrios polarizados y aunque hubiera querido correr para escapar a su agarre pronto escucho las sirenas de policía que indudablemente iban por él. La puerta del vehículo se abrió sin siquiera detenerse, unas manos salieron a flote, lo tomaron de las ropas y lo introdujeron de golpe, la cabeza estallo de nuevo. Recordaba una escena similar, sucedida no hace mucho: una emboscada, no. Más bien un secuestro de su persona mientras se encontraba con las defensas bajas producto de la reciente asimilación de los hechos. John se iría, su John, esta vez para siempre. Se llevó las manos al rostro siendo consciente de que le habían colocado una tela alrededor del mismo, ¿manotear, resistirse? para qué, si ya nada estaba donde debería estar.

El vehículo anduvo por una considerable cantidad de tiempo, creyó reconocer las calles pero finalmente se acabó perdiendo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Las manos que lo habían tomado arrastraron su humanidad hasta colocarlo sobre una silla, su hermano estaba frente a él, al igual que en la cárcel Rusa, tratándolo como a un extraño.

—Solo mira lo sucio y devastado que estás ¿Tienes algo que decir a favor?

—Myc…—su hermano se pasó las manos por la cabellera, lo miró a los ojos, su mirada temblaba, él se sintió perdido.

—Tus ojos, tus manos, tus ropas, el peor error o que has podido cometer, fue regresar a Baker Street.

—Te lo imploro, no entiendo nada, la cabeza me duele, sufro ansiedad, sudo frío, mis manos...

—Mira tus manos hermano mío —él lo hizo— indudablemente esas eran sus manos pero de pronto tuvo la sensación de que aquellas, no habían sido sus manos que habían estado atadas al igual que todo él a un cuerpo que no podía reconocer.

—¿Recuerdas? —él lo negó, su hermano sufrió— no podía verlo así, simplemente no podía, era como aquella vez en que disparó a Magnussen y yacía de pie frente a él. Su pequeño e indefenso hermano suplicando ayuda. Una que en esta ocasión no sabía cómo lograría otorgar.

—Por piedad, ¿Por qué las personas huyen de mi? ¿Por qué Lestrade tendría custodiado el 221B? Y más importante que eso ¿Por qué la Señora Hudson dice que le he hecho algo terrible a John? —el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos, deduciendo de manera inmediata su intoxicación. Sintió pena por él, por ambos, incluyendo al amante y también al doctor.

—¿Estás seguro de no recordar nada? —Él asintió con un movimiento pero para estar seguros lo intentó otra vez— todo en lo que podía pensar era en John, en que había conocido a su alma gemela entre las húmedas y peligrosas calles de Londres y que había sido él, quien lo entregara a sus brazos.

Jeromme Du Lac. Reportero, los había estado siguiendo por todos lados prácticamente desde la amenaza y posible regreso de Moriarty. Nunca le dio importancia, todo lo que hacía era dejarlos atrás, al primero por su sobrada insistencia, al segundo bueno pues porque John, siempre encontraría algo amable que decir para salir del apuro y lo había hecho, solo que para mala fortuna de él, eso había sucedido entre copas, miradas furtivas y caricias que llegaron a besos en un restaurante del Barrio Francés.

¿Que como lo supo? Bueno pues porque él había estado ahí, con otras ropas y también rostro pero los había visto. Ninguno de los dos parecía ser consciente de que eso de las entrevistas no era otra cosa mas que un pretexto para volver a verse. La mirada de John no se despegaba de su interlocutor, sonreía como un infante y por el lado contrario Jeromme no paraba de hablar, sus viajes, su equipo, su mundo. Jamás creyó posible un escenario en el que su compañero se dejara impresionar por los modales, credenciales y suave barítono de algún posible amante pero estaba sucediendo y lo peor, ante sus ojos.

El peligro pensó entonces, un romance de una noche es lo que saciaría las ansias de Jeromme, pero lo que con toda seguridad alimentaba el fuego de Watson era el peligro; un aliciente que solo él podía entregar y la parte determinante en este enredo era que en eso también se equivocó pues el peligro como bien había dicho, era él. Que no los descubriera él. John hacía lo imposible para escaparse de él, ya no lo acompañaba a sus misivas, difícilmente lo encontraba en el piso y cuando lo hacía se inventaba excusas, decía que tenía guardias o jornadas dobles en la clínica. Él pensó en tirarle el teatro más de una vez pero se conformaba con eso, con verlo así de esquivo y también vivo.

Una ocasión le hizo creer que estaría fuera por dos días, hizo las maletas y salió por la puerta. John invitó a su amante a Baker Street, quizá fuera voyerismo, masoquismo o pérdida total de sentido pero en esa ocasión también los vio. Sus manos en sus manos, la piel en la piel, los labios —oh, lo que habría dado él por probar esos labios— y el problema estaba en que siempre creyó que cuando su compañero decidiera cambiar de orientación sexual se decidiría por él y no por un reportero Francés. Los dejó a solas, luego de que ambos culminaran el acto sexual, las sábanas en el piso, el humor de la sal, mentiría si dijera ahora que no recurrió a una cruel fantasía en la que era él y no el otro quien se dejaba guiar por las expertas manos del cirujano.

Salió a la calle, el viento cortando la piel, los pensamientos inconexos, una solución viable recurrir a las drogas o volver al Yard y demandar un caso que efectivamente lo sacara de la ciudad. No le costó trabajo lo segundo. Homicidio múltiple en las afueras de Brighton, un caso digno de un seis pero si quería podía hacerlo pasar por un once. Conducir de la mano a todo el departamento de policía hasta que encontraran al responsable y después, solo después de pasar por la morgue, saludar a Molly y a Mike, decirles que John continuaba enfermo aunque por razones obvias, el que estaba enfermo, justo después de verlos consumirse a besos, no era otro más que él.

Regresar a casa junto a un hombre que ni había sido suyo, ni ya tampoco lo quería.

—¿Qué tal el caso? —preguntó amablemente John con una taza de té en las manos y la magnificente sonrisa de un hombre que ha sido más que bien atendido ya sea en la ducha o la cama.

—Normal ¿Qué tal el sexo? —Preguntó secamente— aún olía a él, al perfume de él y eso terminó por sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Perdón?

—Apestas a él ¿Hubo una sola habitación de este departamento donde no lo hubieran hecho? John apuró el té, mientras su mirada se volvía esquiva, acto seguido agregó que en el único lugar donde no lo habían hecho había sido en su despacho. La salita donde recibía a las visitas y si no lo habían hecho ahí, era más bien porque sus padres se habían sentado ahí alguna vez.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eso incluye mi alcoba? Mi cama, mi maldito…

—Ah, me vine como un loco en tu cama Sherlock, Jeromme no quería hacerlo pero ya sabes lo que opino del peligro, pensar que pudieras entrar en cualquier segundo…—él se levantó entonces, ya había escuchado suficiente y el hecho ni siquiera era ese, era el tono en que lo decía, como si fuera un reclamo o acaso ¿su culpa?— se llevó las manos al rostro buscando una explicación, un escenario, una pista, pero no llego ni a sumar dos más dos antes de que el doctor prosiguiera.

—Me mudaré, si tanto así te molesta

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, este fin de semana regresará a Francia y me ha pedido que me vaya con él...

La cabeza le dio un nuevo vuelco. Su hermano notó la acción pero se mantuvo en su asiento, esa, no era la expresión que creía recordar en el rostro de John, no había júbilo, sonrisa, ni pupilas dilatadas, no había emoción alguna salvo esa mirada determinante y filosa que lo orilló a finalmente perder el control.

—No…

Mycroft supo que lo había recordado y no solo eso, también que lo había hecho y no quedó más que hacer salvo encontrar una forma de sacarlo del país a como diera lugar— Tercer cargo por homicidio, vaya que le gustaba mantener las emociones fuertes a su querido hermano.

—Yo no lo hice…

—Escucha, voy a destruir la evidencia y comprar a una decena de personas pero si quieres puedes leerlo.

La ventana del salón estaba abierta, sabes tan bien como yo que esa ventana da directo a la calle y que un promedio de dos edificios pueden tener una perfecta vista del 221B y los gritos. Hicieron que así fuera.

—¡No Mycroft, no!

—Te vieron levantarlo del piso…

—¡No era yo!

—Lestrade declaró que habías estado sumamente distante. Mencionaste el nombre de John al menos unas tres veces, siempre en contextos diferentes; dando una coartada para su ausencia cuando era más que evidente que solo tú sabías donde estaba.

—¡Eso no sucedió así!

—En su blog, John habló de tener planes para un viaje, se iría este sábado.

—¡Moriarty me tendió una trampa! Él lo hizo.

—Me gustaría creerlo tanto como a ti pero lo cierto es que nunca has sido bueno con las despedidas. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que sucedió cuando entré a la universidad?

—¡Era solo un niño!

—Y lo sigues siendo, pensé que el cráneo sobre tu chimenea te serviría de recordatorio pero evidentemente no sucedió así. Eres un asesino Sherly, todos te vieron hacerlo, hasta la pobre señora Hudson que llegó en el momento exacto en que te separabas de su lado.

—¡No! Moriarty encontró la forma, una forma de traspasar la mente de un cuerpo a otro, él dijo que me ayudaría a espiarlo…

—¿Admites haberte asociado con él?

—¿Qué?

—Te vieron salir del edificio, las mismas ropas que luces ahora solo que con el rostro y las manos sangrantes, entraste en un auto y nadie supo de ti hasta esta maldita tarde en que decidiste volver al lugar del delito, el cuerpo de John se quedó ahí, justo donde lo dejaste, sobre la alfombra y en medio de un inmenso charco de…

—¡No es cierto! —Sherlock se llevó las manos al rostro en un rictus de absoluto dolor— las escenas de su cabeza se volvían erráticas. ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡No pudo hacerlo! Él lo amaba.

Solo usó esa superchería de la transmutación de mentes para poder verlo por sí mismo. No toleraría la escena de estar él presente pero quizá pudiera hacerlo de habitar otro cuerpo.

Fue así que los espió en el restaurante bajo la apariencia de un mesero y en la habitación tendría que admitir que fue él quien estuvo en Jeromme, la primera vez que el doctor poseyó su cuerpo. Era suyo. Su John, más cuando se vio en sus ojos y este abrió los labios, no fue Sherlock lo que pronunció y entonces la conexión con ese cuerpo y todo lo que representaba para él la vida del doctor se perdió.

Despertó en la calle, dilucidando sobre sí volver al tugurio o dirigirse al Yard, sobre el resto evidentemente.

Era historia.

.

.


End file.
